CROSSROADS - Assassin's Creed 1 & Thief 2014
by Belleborne
Summary: La puissance de la Primale est convoitée même au-delà des frontières de la Cité. La Confrérie des Assassins se doit de la récupérer avant leurs ennemis mortels, les Templiers. Une jeune Assassin sera envoyée à cet effet dans cette Cité alors aux prises avec une Grisaille terrifiante après les évènements du manoir Northcrest. Sa cible ? Nul autre que le maître Voleur en personne.
1. Lockdown

TW: Violence

Il fut presque trop facile d'escalader ce clocher. Comment un voleur pouvait vivre à une telle portée ? Outre le vent qui battait mes flancs et la noirceur inquiétante, menaçant de me faire manquer ma saisie sur une éventuelle corniche, que pouvait empêcher quelqu'un de moindrement intrépide d'y grimper ?

Certes, les habitants de cette ville sombre ne vivaient peut-être pas selon les mêmes _voies_ que lui, ou que moi.

Ma capuche fut brusquement rabattue contre mes épaules dans un coup de vent plutôt spectaculaire. Je mis un point d'honneur à la remonter lorsque que je poserai enfin pied sur un sol stable. Ma lame vacillait dangereusement dans le vide. J'osai espérer qu'elle ne tombe pas, je tiens à cette courte épée, et pour le peu de choses auxquelles j'accorde de l'importance... Combien de fois avais-je vérifiée son attache? À peu près huit fois, au total.

"Dieux, si cette lame tombe..."

Les Assassins n'abandonnaient jamais. Sous aucunes circonstances. Ils poursuivaient leur but jusqu'à la tombe, si ce n'était plus. Je n'avais qu'une seule mission dans cette ville et je comptais la mener à bien, cependant, elle n'était pas forcément aisée. Ma cible est des plus inhabituelle et, pour une première mission, c'est un défi de taille. Le Maître Voleur en personne était ma cible. Selon mon grand Maître, cet homme possédait quelque chose que les Templiers, s'ils venaient à s'en emparer, pourrait causer la perte de ce monde. Il ne m'en a pas plus dit, mais j'avais alors entendu tout ce dont j'avais besoin d'ouïr. Si le voleur venait à faire affaire avec les Templiers, je me devais de l'éliminer avant tout. C'était primordial, du moins, d'après ce que le Maître m'en avait dit.

Je posai enfin un pied certain à l'intérieur du clocher, un endroit lugubre, sombre et poussiéreux. D'ailleurs, parlant de poussière... Je me retins de ne pas éternuer. Cela aurait bousillé ma discrétion, en plus de me ridiculiser : j'avais cette façon pincée d'éternuer qui me faisais me dédaigner moi-même.

Je testai le mécanisme de ma lame dissimulée dans mon gantelet. Tout semblait en ordre. Mes couteaux étaient rangés serrés sur mon épaulette droite, ma lame pendait toujours contre mon flanc, heureusement, et mon couteau était à portée de main, rangé dans ma ceinture. Mes cheveux foncés, remontées en une natte simple, frottait mon dos à chacun de mes pas. Mon regard, dissimulé sous ma capuche, scruta les environs. Des caisses poussiéreuses jonchaient le sol ici et là, l'atmosphère était froide et silencieuse. L'immense mécanisme relié au clocher occupait plus de la moitié de l'espace, mais quelques installations ici et là me permirent de penser que cet espace exigu n'avait aucunement gêné le voleur de s'y établir.

En m'avançant lentement, prudente, je découvris une table construite à même des planches de bois, un lit de fortune assez large, au fond d'un passage, et des coffres, beaucoup de coffres. Aucun signe de ma cible. Un mauvais présage. Peut-être était-il simplement absent? Faudra-t-il que je l'attende indéfiniment, repliée dans un coin sombre, attendant de le voir surgir ? Une carte ouverte sur la table attira mon attention, je m'en approchai. À côté traînaient deux alléchantes bourses pleines à craquer sous le poids des pièces, je doutai fortement que celles-ci venaient d'être fraîchement dérobées, ce qui ajouta à mes soupçons concernant son absence. En observant la carte, je crus en premier lieu qu'il puisse s'agir d'une carte de la ville ordinaire, mais en me penchant plus sur les détails, je découvris des petits "x" ici et là, sur une habitation ou dans une ruelle.

Des notes manuscrites ont été couchées sur le papier vieilli. Dans un coin, je pus lire, à la lumière d'une écriture assez soignée mais quelque peu inégale, ceci:

" _La Primale...le Baron Northcrest avec des disciples...incapable de les retrouver_."

" _Erin a disparu. Ou est-elle morte ? Parler à Basso...doit aller au vieux moulin, c'est là qu'elle…_ "

-Qu'est-ce-...

Je reconnu soudainement la pointe acérée d'une lame contre ma nuque, je frissonnai. Comment avais-je pu ne pas entendre ses pas ? Un bras musclé s'enroula autour de ma taille et me serra, prévenant une éventuelle évasion. Le Maître Voleur avait pris qui croyait prendre. Je ne pouvais que respecter cela.

-Il suffit de demander, si c'est moi que tu viens chercher, fit une voix grave, rauque, sombre.

Je déglutis. J'étais coincée, et je me doutais que bien que celui-ci ne devait pas encore être fixé sur les motifs de mon intrusion, il devait fort probablement s'en douter. J'allais devoir agir vite.

-Ça ne me semblait pas interdit, fis-je, d'une voix de tentatrice qui me révulsa, usant de mon accent arabe que je rendis démesurément suave.

Un petit rire amusé vint m'informer que j'avais gagné une ou deux secondes de répit avant qu'il ne me tombe dessus.

-Oh non ? Voyons un peu qui tu es.

La dague s'abaissa au profit de son autre main, qui tira lentement ma capuche vers l'arrière, curieuse. C'est là que je me décidai. Je me retournai prestement en effectuant un moulinet du poignet, qui fit jaillir la lame de mon gantelet. Puis je la projetai vers son cou. Trop lente. Sa main vola déjà vers mon poignet, barrant mon attaque. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. Je l'avais manqué.

Ses yeux... L'un aussi sombre que l'ébène, l'autre d'un bleu-vert luisant, presque lumineux. Ce regard disparate me toisa d'un air sombre, le bas de son visage caché par une étoffe épaisse, bigarrée.

-Bien essayé.

Mon autre main s'empressa de se porter vers mon couteau. Je l'empoignai et le projetai vers son flanc, cependant celui-ci l'évita de justesse et me tordit le poignet, je gémis. Mes mains étaient paralysées, tenues captives entre les siennes. Il ne me laissa pas assez de temps pour penser à me défendre avec mes pieds, il passa sa jambe entre les miennes, menaçant de me faire basculer par l'arrière. Je voulus presque sourire si je n'étais pas _vaguement_ à cran. Il était doué.

-Je sais ce que tu es, me dit-il d'une voix sinistre. Qui t'as mise sur le coup de me faire la peau ? Qui veut ma tête ?

-C'est beaucoup de questions pour un simple voleur, crachai-je.

Il grogna et raffermit sa poigne sur mes bras. Certes, je m'emballais rapidement quand il s'agissait de me comparer à un chasseur de prime, ces malfrats sans honneur...

-Tu aurais pu rendre les choses plus faciles, jeune fille.

Il lança son poing dans mon ventre, me coupant instantanément le souffle et me fit basculer sur la table, où il m'agrippa par les épaules et me traîna sans douceur sur toute sa surface avant de me projeter vers le sol, ponctuant ma chute d'un cri de rage et de colère. Les bourses tombèrent et craquèrent, le bruit des pièces dorées qui se répandaient sur le sol rejoignit celui que les corbeaux produisirent en quittant le beffroi à tire d'aile, effrayés. Je poussai une plainte sourde. Sa force, qui dépassa mes estimations eut pour effet de me prendre au dépourvu. Avant qu'il ne s'approche de trop près, je me relevai et dégainai ma lame, dans une posture offensive, prête à en découdre.

Je pris plaisir à imaginer sa tête rouler sur le sol. Mes yeux le toisèrent avec une étincelle de frustration. Il observa ma lame avec une expression renfrognée, comme si de l'avoir sous les yeux empoisonnait sa conscience.

-Assassin... chuinta-t-il avec un dégoût manifeste.

-Voleur…

C'est sur ces venimeuses paroles qu'il se jeta sur moi. Il esquiva mon coup de taille et para ma lame avec sa longue dague, lorsque en tournant sur moi-même je lui assénai un autre coup, court et succinct. Je me mis de façon soudaine à me mépriser, assaillie par une brève impression d'injustice. Le combat était déloyal, il ne possédait pas d'épée, mais une sensation inconfortable me confirma qu'il savait parfaitement comment se débrouiller sans. Je lançai une autre estoque. Cette fois-ci, elle fut coûteuse. Garrett m'entailla profondément l'avant-bras, me faisant lâcher mon épée. Le sang ne tarda pas à couler jusqu'à mes doigts. La sensation arracha à mon membre un soubresaut de dégoût.

-Salaud, chuintai-je entre mes dents.

-Montre-moi un instant ce qu'un assassin peut faire lorsqu'il est privé de sa chère lame, veux-tu ? fit-il, aiguisant ses paroles d'un ton obscur et supérieur.

Pour ponctuer ses dires, il abandonna sa dague qu'il lança hors de sa portée. Il serait mal venu de refuser une telle invitation. Une expression ténébreuse prit place sur mon visage. Il n'était pas question de me laisser dominer, j'étais ici avec un but. Le voir mort, et en rapporter la preuve. Je m'avançai donc vers lui, ma garde levée et haute. Ainsi parée, j'attaquai.

Il prévit mon premier coup et me contrecarra facilement, mais j'avais plus d'un tour dans mon sac. J'empoignai son bras et le retourna contre lui-même, usant de rapidité, et je m'apprêtai à le casser en deux, or, il se retourna si subitement qu'il réussit à me pousser et me faire lâcher prise. Avant qu'il ne réplique, je me demandai jusqu'où son code d'honneur pouvait aller. Jusqu'où serait-il prêt à se battre contre une femme, pour se défendre ? Irait-il jusqu'à la tuer ?

« Si celle-ci est armée de cette conviction, il serait fou de ne pas aller jusque-là. » pensai-je.

Il tenta d'abord de me maîtriser, en me barrant les bras, mais je me défendis avec un coup de pied bien bas qui l'envoya tenter ses manigances ailleurs. Je revins à la charge, je m'avançai encore, je lançai un coup de poing dans ses côtes et j'essayai alors de frayer un chemin de ma main armée jusqu'à sa gorge. J'avais peut-être renoncé à mon épée, mais ma lame secrète, elle, attendait toujours son heure. Et il devenait difficile de la faire attendre. Il me toisa de nouveau de son regard de charbon et un éclair de fureur réduisit ma tentative à néant, alors qu'il me frappa à l'estomac et me repoussa _._

 _Il n'avait pas oublié ma lame_. Sa vivacité d'esprit me compliquait désormais bien trop les choses à mon goût. C'était dans son regard, lorsque je soulevai le menton pour le toiser, que je compris que la donne venait de changer en sa faveur.

Cette fois-ci, ce n'était même pas la peine d'esquisser un pas vers lui de nouveau car il était déjà sur mon cas. Il m'attrapa brutalement par les cheveux, à travers ma capuche et me tira bien malgré moi, qui protestai ma douleur en criant de surprise, jusqu'au mur. Je m'efforçai de me libérer, mais c'était là une bien infructueuse entreprise, car cette force que j'avais sous-estimée il y a peu me surprit encore et de mal en pis. Malgré mes imprécations, mes contrattaques qui faiblissaient, cette fatigue qui vint trouver les muscles de mes bras après moult défenses et offensives, il réussit à me tenir en respect. Mon esprit était toujours aussi revêche et aguerri, mais je dus puiser au fond de mon énergie pour trouver la volonté de continuer à m'opposer. En fait, la honte et la confusion régissaient mes pensées, annihilant toute capacité de jugement efficace. Moi qui était venue ici, dans cette ville sombre, qui avait franchi tous les obstacles de Blackmarket pour trouver ce clocher humide et poussiéreux, avec pour seul but la mort de cet homme, cette exécution que je croyais vite expédiée. Voilà où je m'étais rendue, moi et ma témérité.

Je perdais confiance. Peut-être n'avais-je jamais été prête pour cette mission.

J'étais acculée contre le mur, dévisagée par des yeux aussi menaçants qu'étranges, sûrement plus proche de la mort en cet instant qu'à n'importe quel moment auparavant. Je songeai à ce qu'il me restait en réserve. Maintenant que Garrett me savait désespérée à utiliser ma lame secrète, elle ne constituait plus un éventuel atout. Il me restait ces couteaux de lancer par-dessus mon épaule droite, cependant, encore fallait-il que je parvienne à m'en emparer sans alarmer le voleur. Sa main gantée serra ma gorge, impitoyable. Immédiatement, toutes tentatives s'évanouirent en même temps que l'air dans mes poumons.

-Implore ma pitié, assassin.

Mes yeux bleus ne supplièrent pas. Au contraire, ils lorgnèrent le voleur tels des brasiers ardents, quelque peu ébranlés par cette insuffisance qui me conduirait tôt ou tard au-devant de ma mort. Celle-ci ne me sembla d'ailleurs plus très loin.

-Je préfère encore mourir, crachai-je entre deux goulées d'oxygène.

-Tes désirs s-...

Une fulgurante douleur qui me cueillit directement à la mâchoire me fit manquer le reste de sa phrase.Je sentis mon crâne vaciller tandis que ma vision périphérique s'embruma d'un brouillard opaque, puis, un néant total qui parapha mon duel contre Garrett.

Je me réveillai éventuellement, en souhaitant être morte. Les rayons du soleil me perçaient les paupières. Lorsque je tentai de m'en protéger de ma main, celle-ci ne répondait pas à l'appel mais en plus, elle m'élançait horriblement. Je dus me résoudre à ouvrir les yeux pour constater où j'étais.

Je gémis et regardai autour de moi. J'étais toujours dans la tour de ce clocher horrible, aucune de mes armes n'étaient à proximité et je me rendis compte que j'étais attachée au sol, mes pieds liés contre une poutre et mes poignets, rivés au-dessus de ma tête, étaient attachés à un porte-flambeau. Les liens étaient si serrés que je ne pouvais esquisser aucun geste. J'étais dans cette position assise parfaitement inconfortable, noyée dans les rayons perçants du soleil matinal, assoiffée, chaque muscle de mon corps harassé me faisant souffrir.

J'avais une douleur particulière quand je bougeais la mâchoire (était-elle disloquée ?), mes côtes n'étaient que bouillie infâme et je ne sentais plus mes mains ce qui me fit vaguement paniquer. Mes cheveux bruns, défaits, pendaient le long de mon corps, mes vêtements avaient été arrachés de façon à me soustraire à mon armure de corps, je n'étais donc qu'en petit survêtement et il régnait un froid tenace.

Je tentai d'appeler. Un croassement terrible sortit de mes cordes vocales réduites en cendre. Je respirai alors bruyamment et m'agitai dans tous les sens. Je savais que je manquais, en agissant ainsi, à tous les précieux enseignements que j'avais reçus à Masyaf : discrétion dans l'action, discrétion dans la fuite. Mais la peur de me sentir si désespérément faible était trop forte : je paniquais. Je n'avais pas Altaïr pour me ramener à l'ordre, ni Malik pour me suggérer quelque stratégie, et certainement pas Rauf pour me remonter le moral. Et ce maître Voleur avait quelque idée en tête, évidemment. Pourquoi m'aurait-il gardé captive autrement ?

Une heure et demie de folles divagations passa, les rayons avaient baissés seulement sensiblement d'intensité, j'étais plus assoiffée que jamais et je pensais sérieusement avoir perdu mes mains. Un grattement au-dehors de la large fenêtre du clocher me tira de ma torpeur, mes muscles se raidirent immédiatement.

Se juchant par-dessus le cadre de fenêtre, le maître Voleur lui-même. Il pénétra dans l'enceinte du clocher si lestement que si j'avais eu les yeux fermés, je n'aurais pu l'entendre arriver. Cela me stupéfia pendant un court instant avant de m'effrayer. Je me rendis compte à quel point j'étais démunie devant une telle cible : il savait me faire mordre la poussière, il savait se soustraire à mes sens et il avait cet avantage de connaître désormais mes points faibles.

Je le regardai avec insistance. Celui-ci par contre m'ignora superbement, ne m'adressant même pas un seul regard, il alla porter son maigre chargement hors de ma zone périphérique et cela m'exaspéra. Je me remis à bouger dans tous les sens et à croasser ma souffrance et mon indignation, faisant grincer horriblement le porte-flambeau qui retenait mes poignets meurtris. Je continuai ainsi pendant un instant, puis Garrett vint mettre un terme à mes manières. Il se plaça juste devant moi, me jaugeant de toute sa hauteur, portant toujours son armure de cuir sombre, sa capuche et son masque. Son œil de jade come son œil de charbon étaient posés sur moi avec gravité.

-Reste tranquille, tu te crées plus de mal que de bien en te trémoussant ainsi, me dit-il de sa voix suave reste profondément menaçante.

Avec raison, mes poignets saignaient désormais. Je tentai de parler, mais ça ressembla plus à un grognement qu'autre chose. Ma mâchoire emprunta une trajectoire étrange quand je tentai de former mes mots et cela me fit un mal terrible. Garrett le remarqua.

-Je t'ai un peu plus altérée que je ne le pensais, en fin de compte. Ne bouge pas…

Il s'agenouilla et avança ses mains gantées vers mon visage. Prise d'une terreur folle, je criai autant que je le pus et agitai ma tête dans tous les sens possibles, mais c'était parfaitement inutile. Il se saisit impitoyablement de mon crâne et je crus mourir lorsqu'il fit craquer ma mâchoire, dans ce que je me rendis par après compte, le sens naturel dans lequel elle se devait d'aller.

Ce faisant, je m'évanouis, vaincue par la douleur.

Deux heures plus tard, mes paupières papillonnèrent et je le vis toujours devant moi. Le soleil était un peu plus haut désormais et je n'étais ainsi plus éblouie par ses implacables rayons. Garrett lui était debout, plus loin, devant un bureau sur lequel j'avais vu ses cartes et des bourses pleines. Il griffonnait quelque chose sur une feuille de papier, l'air absorbé, tournant parfois des pages qui gisaient de part et d'autre du bureau. Je ne pus m'empêcher, même en dépit de mon mépris pour lui, de lui trouver un certain charme. Ses yeux étaient aguerris, luisant d'une étincelle d'esprit, de sagesse même ? Les traits que je voyais de son visage, même malgré leur dureté, semblaient cacher leur vraie nature. Malheureusement, j'avais une vraie difficulté à le percer à jour : Garrett était un désagréable mystère pour moi.

Un long soupir échappa mes lèvres tandis que j'étirai mes jambes et mes bras. Le Maître Voleur le remarqua, il m'adressa un regard magnanime sans toutefois quitter son travail.

-Enfin parmi nous, jeune fille ? Bien.

Il revint vers moi, cette fois, portant une outre remplie à la main. La sécheresse dans ma bouche se rappela à moi lorsque j'entendis le bruit caractéristique de l'ondulation d'un liquide dans l'outre. Il se posa de nouveau en génuflexion devant moi, je le dévisageais avec un mélange de crainte et de hargne. Il déboucha l'outre et la porta à mes lèvres. Trop méfiante pour lui faire confiance, je les gardais scellées.

-Ceci est de l'eau. Si tu n'en bois pas maintenant, tu n'en verras plus avant longtemps.

Blessée dans mon orgueil de devoir ainsi m'abaisser à lui obéir, je bus néanmoins, quelques secondes plus tard, croulant sous l'humiliation. L'eau fraîche me brûla la gorge mais elle me fit tant de bien que j'en aurais presque pleuré si ce n'était pas du Maître Voleur qui me scrutait attentivement. Il me fit terminer la gourde, or il ne suivit plus à un certain moment mon rythme de déglutition et cela résulta à ce qu'une partie du contenu se vide sur ma poitrine. Garrett paraissait de plus en plus impatient et irrité.

Il détestait faire cela et ceci paraissait dans son regard.

« S'il n'en avait tenu qu'à lui, il m'aurait fait rendre l'âme depuis longtemps… » pensai-je en constatant la lueur d'animosité qui avait traversé son regard lorsqu'il avait commencé à pencher un peu trop l'outre vers l'avant.

-Maintenant, tu vas devoir répondre à chacune de mes questions, c'est clair ? Tu étires de beaucoup ma patience et je ne pense pas pouvoir me retenir de te balancer au travers de cette fenêtre si tu ne me donnes pas ce que je veux, m'informa-t-il, la voix calme mais teintée de cette impatience que j'avais ressentie plus tôt.

Il me pointait la large fenêtre par laquelle il était entré plus tôt, celle qui donnait sur la Cité en contre-bas. Grâce à l'eau et à ma mâchoire repositionnée, je pus parler malgré mes cordes vocales endommagées :

-Je ne peux rien te dire qui va compromettre la Fraternité, lui dis-je avec difficulté, mon Credo me l'interdit.

J'étais beaucoup moins confiante et ténébreuse que lors de notre combat et cela ne paraissait que trop bien dans ma voix brisée. Une honte cuisante me submergea mais je me refusais à baisser les yeux. J'étais une Assassin, jamais je n'abandonnerai ma mission ni ne plierai devant mon ennemi. Je le devais à mes maîtres, à la Fraternité. À moi.

Il esquissa une sorte de rictus méprisant. Il empoigna par la suite un de mes genoux, celui dont lequel il savait avoir endommagé lors de notre affrontement. Ses longs doigts s'enroulèrent autour de mon articulation doucement puis durement, me faisant gémir.

-C'est louable, ma belle, mais ton Credo te sera inutile si je décide d'en finir avec toi : ce que j'aurais probablement dû faire depuis le début. Or, tu es la première tueuse à venir chez moi pour me faire la peau. Dis-moi donc ceci : étais-tu la seule à être sur ma piste ? N'étais-je que ton unique cible ? Allez, ce ne sont pas des questions trop dures, ajoute-t-il d'une voix de velours en se heurtant à mon silence.

Il appliqua une pression redoublée sur mon genou et je savais qu'il était en parfaite mesure de me le disloquer. Je lançai une plainte aigüe, comme une sorte de glapissement, et je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux. Je haïssais déjà cet homme avant, je le haïssais désormais trois fois plus.

« Que ferait Altaïr ? Que me dirait mon mentor ? »

Sûrement m'aurait-il dit de ne pas tomber dans ce piège avant tout. Sûrement m'aurait-il dit d'éviter d'aller le chercher dans sa tanière, là où il règne en maître. Sûrement m'aurait-il dit de ne pas l'affronter car il m'est facile de sous-estimer mes cibles. Toutes des choses que j'ai négligées et dont je paie le prix en cet instant.

-J-j'étais seule, lui avouai-je de ma voix râpeuse.

Je savais que j'allais finir par trahir mon Credo s'il continuait de me faire mal et cette réalité incendiait ma volonté. Le pire était aussi que je savais, en le regardant dans ses yeux, qu'il avait connaissance que ma force avait été brisée et qu'il lui serait facile d'obtenir de moi ce qu'il voulait.

-Bien, et ? J'étais le seul homme de la Cité à devoir goûter à ta lame ?

-Oui.

-Très bien. Maintenant dis-moi, tu es à la solde de qui ? Un riche et puissant de la Cité ?

Je me tus, transie par la gravité des conséquences qu'entraînerait ma réponse. Il me dévisagea intensément, puis secoua la tête. Il prit mon genou entre ses deux mains et commença à le tordre dans un angle fatal. Je hurlai, de douleur et de terreur.

-Attends ! Attend, arrête, je t'en supplie !

Il ne replaça pas mon genou le moins du monde dans son axe naturel mais il arrêta de lui faire subir cette torsion infernale.

-Parle, me dit-il durement.

-Je suis une Assassin !

-Cela ne me dit rien du tout, dit-il avec la menace dans sa voix de me briser la rotule.

-Non, tu ne comprends pas. Je suis une Assassin. Je viens de la Confrérie des Assassins de Masyaf. Nous sommes un Ordre d'hommes et de femmes entraînés aux arts de la mort et de la discrétion, nos missions nous sont conférées par notre grand Maître, pas par des civils, ajoutai-je avec effroi en le voyant me regarder sévèrement.

-Pourquoi t'as-t-on mise sur ma mort ? Pourquoi ?!

-Je ne sais pas ! hurlai-je. Mon Maître m'a dit que tu possédais quelque chose…quelque chose qui pourrait tout détruire. Il ne m'a rien dit de plus.

Garrett relâcha mon genou tout d'un coup. J'expirai bruyamment et je baissai la tête, vaincue et assaillie par les pires sentiments de mon existence.

« J'ai trahi mon Ordre. J'ai enfreint les règles du Credo. Je ne pourrai plus jamais retourner à Masyaf… » pensai-je avec un désespoir plus grand que tout.

Une larme roula sur ma joue. Cet homme infâme m'avait arraché ce dont j'avais de plus précieux et je le haïrai à jamais pour cela. Je le vis se lever, sans m'adresser le moindre regard, apparemment perdu dans ses réflexions. Un temps s'écoula, puis il sortit un long couteau d'un fourreau qu'il avait à la cuisse et se tourna vers moi.

-Je-je t'en supplie, fis-je, misérable.

-Tu me demandes de t'épargner, jeune fille ? me demanda-t-il sévèrement. Après avoir violé mon repaire et tenté de me tuer ? Tu as du culot.

-Non, tue moi. Je t'en supplie, tue moi.

Toute envie de vivre m'avait quitté après avoir trahi ainsi ma Fraternité. Je ne souhaitais même plus m'en sortir, jamais je ne pourrais rentrer à Masyaf et affronter Al Mualim et son courroux, ni Altaïr et sa déception. Surtout pas Altaïr. Je préférais mourir que de le voir me contempler avec toute la déconvenue, la honte que je lui inspirerai à coup sûr. Les autres Assassins pour lesquels j'avais mis tant d'efforts à prouver ma valeur, ma force, qui seront écœurés par ma seule présence.

La stupéfaction se vit dans son visage à la façon que ses sourcils se haussèrent. Je fermai les yeux en baissant la tête, n'attendant seulement qu'il n'en finisse avec moi. Néanmoins, il ne me porta pas le coup fatal. Il trancha net les liens qui retenaient mes mains. Celles-ci tombèrent sur mes cuisses, engourdies mais fonctionnelles, pour mon plus grand étonnement.

Je redressai la tête et le regardai, perdue. Il se pencha et coupa aussi les liens que j'avais aux chevilles.

D'un bond preste, oubliant les tiraillements affreux que j'avais dans les jambes et la douleur qui faisait un feu de mon corps, je me jetai sur lui en tentant de me saisir de son couteau. L'énergie du désespoir me tenait et je jouai sur son décontenancement pour tenter de le déstabiliser, rigoureusement avide de sa mort. Son couteau lui échappa et glissa sur le sol de bois.

-Que- ?! éructa-t-il.

 _J'allais tuer cet homme et me donner la mort ensuite._

Je me tenais sur son dos, mes jambes serrant sa taille comme un étau et avais enroulé mes bras autour de son cou pour le stranguler de toute mes forces. Mon poids le fit vaciller un long moment et il dansa d'une jambe à l'autre, sa respiration déjà hachée par ma prise contre sa gorge. Ses mains tentèrent de s'agripper à mon survêtement mais celui-ci était si fin qu'il se déchira sous ses doigts, exposant mon dos nu à l'humidité glaciale du beffroi. Toujours en chancelant dangereusement il essaya ensuite de tirer mes bras et de les faire lâcher prise, mais je luttai si fort qu'il n'y parvint pas.

-Argh ! étouffait-il, éprouvé par l'effort et la douleur que je lui faisais subir.

Je hurlai d'effort en le serrant toujours plus fort, mais soudain il me lança son coude dans les côtes, et je perdis de quelque peu ma prise sur sa taille. Un éclair de douleur atroce me vrilla le corps et je défaillis presque mais parvins à ne pas hurler pour ne pas l'enjoindre à continuer ses coups. Par malheur, il savait ma faiblesse et quand il se fit la réflexion que mes côtes avaient été massacrées lors de notre combat, il continua à me meurtrir en cet endroit jusqu'à ce que je tombe de son dos, noyée par la douleur.

De rage, lorsqu'il reprit souffle et contenance, il me flanqua un coup de pied terrible en plein dans ma cage thoracique et je la sentis craquer. Mon cri dû se faire entendre jusqu'aux confins de la Cité.

-Petite conne… échappa-t-il. J'allais t'accorder la liberté de rester ici, de partir ou je ne sais quoi d'autre, et voilà ce que tu fais ?!

-Tue moi, fis-je, brisée.

Je roulai en boule sur le sol et pleurai. Je ne faisais que répéter ces mots, encore et encore.

-Tue moi...tue moi…tue moi…

Il se baissa à mon niveau et m'empoigna sèchement la clavicule, le visage crispé d'irritation. Il pressa de toutes ses forces et je sentis tranquillement ma conscience me quitter. Je le regardais dans les yeux et la dernière chose que je vis fut l'éclat de son œil de jade et la monstrueuse cicatrice qui lui traversait le visage.


	2. Dust to Dust

_3 jours plus tard._

« Doucement avec elles, mes pauvres. Notre cher voleur ne l'a pas raté. Ses blessures sont encore vivaces. »

« Oui, madame. Désolée madame »

Je sentis mon corps être soulevé et déposé sur une table de pierre froide. Les gens qui parlaient autour de moi semblaient loin mais je sentais quelqu'un me toucher. Une faible lumière vacillante se reflétait contre mes paupières, comme la lueur de bougies. Un paisible silence m'entourait si ce n'était que des murmures d'une femme près de moi.

-Elle guérit vite, cette petite. Encore heureux qu'elle n'ait rien de brisé.

Mes paupières s'entrouvrirent lentement. Je constatai le plafond au-dessus de moi, de pierre et voûté comme celui d'une cathédrale. De larges colonnes de pierres, ouvragées, grimpaient jusqu'en haut, décorées par des rideaux de lin grisâtres, déchirés et pour la plupart décrépits. La lumière de chandelles brillait autour de moi. Je tentai de me relever de quelque peu mais une douleur aigüe, venant de muscles épuisés et de côtes fêlées, me cloua à la table. Des mains de vieille femme, douces et crevassées, repoussèrent mes épaules et m'enjoignirent au calme.

-Doucement, petite. Tu es encore faible. Prend le temps de revenir à toi.

Je pivotai de la tête et observai la femme ayant cette voix si assurée et apaisante. Cette dame était vieille, sa cécité se voyait à l'épaisseur de ses cataractes, mais elle possédait un certain charme. Elle portait un rouge foncé aux lèvres, de larges boucles d'oreilles d'argent et collier de pierreries. Autour de son cou, une fourrure d'animal, ses mains aux ongles peints s'ornaient de quelques bagues et ses habits avaient perdus leur lustre mais étaient distingués dans leur forme. Ses cheveux étaient totalement blancs et mi-longs, séparés par une raie qu'elle portait au milieu du crâne.

-Où suis-je ? demandai-je avec plus de facilité que dans mes précédents souvenirs.

-Tu te trouve à la cathédrale de Notre-Dame-de la Litanie de Fer, une chapelle aussi vieille que moi. Mes mendiants ont pris soin de toi depuis que Garrett t'a amené ici.

-Qui est cet homme ? m'enquis-je, plutôt que de remercier les hères qui m'observaient avec attention.

La dame fut amusée de ma question et dévisagea un instant dans ma direction. Je ne compris pas pourquoi et un moment vint avant qu'elle ne formule sa réponse :

-Le Maître Voleur, mon enfant.

Ses dires me prirent au cœur lorsque je me remémorai les détails ainsi que le nom même de ma cible. Un homme de ma taille, vêtu de noir et de cuir, précis et vigoureux, avec un œil vert luisant. Le Maître Voleur. Ainsi, il ne m'avait pas jeté en bas du beffroi mais m'avait amené ici.

 _Je lui avais dit de me tuer._

Je fermai les yeux lorsque je me sentis confronter le ressac de la vague de douleur ressentie auparavant. Ma trahison, ma faiblesse, mon incompétence me revinrent et percèrent ce qu'il me restait d'estime de ma personne. L'appréhension de la perte de ma famille, ma Fraternité, me mina de nouveau. Au bord des larmes, je dis à la dame :

-Vous semblez le connaître, marmonnai-je, lamentablement.

Elle me regarda de ses yeux d'aveugles avec une expression de tendresse. Elle fut très brève, mais je l'aperçus néanmoins. Et ce n'était pas à mon égard mais à celle du voleur en question.

-Garrett a grandi ici. Il a vécu toute sa vie dans les rues de la Cité. Je le connais depuis qu'il est jeune, plus jeune que toi.

-Vous n'êtes pas sa…mère ?

-Non. Je suis ici, la Reine des Mendiants.

Je ne m'attardai pas à la symbolique de son titre longtemps. En parvenant à me redresser sur mon séant, je constatai les habits qu'on m'avait glissé : une tunique de coton beige, aux manches longues et tombantes, avec une sorte de ceinture de tissu nouée autour de la taille. Elle était parfaitement désignée à me nuire dans mes activités et j'aurais vite tenté de m'en débarrassé si je n'avais pas réalisé avant de le faire que toutes mes possessions, armes comme tenue, étaient restées au clocher.

-Cet homme, il n'aurait pas laissé quelque chose en m'amenant ici ? demandai-je, faute de mieux.

-Rien du tout ma chère, seulement vous avec vos blessures. Il m'a dit vous avoir trouvé ainsi dans une ruelle du Stonemarket, sans plus de détails. Peut-être sauriez-vous mieux répondre à votre propre question ?

Un petit tremblement agita mes traits. Pourquoi m'aurait-il amené ici sous un faux prétexte, abusant de la bonté de cette dame qui de toute évidence avait une certaine affection pour lui, dans le but qu'elle me soigne ? Il aurait pu me laisser crever sur le bord d'un pont, m'abandonner dans une rivière, m'écraser le crâne contre le mur même. Jamais je n'avais vu d'homme agissant avec autant de clémence. Ou de démence, à savoir.

-Non, je ne le peux, par contre, je connais quelqu'un qui me connaît dans ce quartier. J'ai besoin de le rencontrer. Pourriez-vous m'aider ?

-Petite, détends-toi. Ta convalescence vient à peine de s'achever, pourquoi ne resterais-tu pas pour une tasse de thé ? insista-t-elle.

Son visage de désapprobation me fit sourire. J'appréciais la gentillesse de cette dame, elle parvenait à me réconforter. J'acceptai donc de rester un moment de plus, sans mauvaise volonté. L'un des mendiants à son service nous prépara le thé tandis qu'un autre m'aida à aller m'asseoir sur une causeuse, de velours vert vieilli qui s'enfonça sous mon poids. Je le remerciai avec un sourire. La vieille dame alla s'asseoir sur un fauteuil en face de moi et attendit le thé, les mains jointes sur ses genoux, l'expression neutre. Je commençai à lui poser certaines questions :

-La Cité, elle semble…

-Malade ? Sombre ? Froide ?

J'acquiesçai. L'atmosphère de la Cité m'avait frappée à mon arrivée et ce n'était que maintenant que j'y repensais. Les gens dans les rues, à part les gardes de la Vigie, avaient l'air si mornes, si tristes, si désespérés. Certains hurlaient, se tenant la tête à deux mains et imploraient qu'on vienne faire taire les voix qu'ils entendaient. D'autres tentaient de s'arracher les yeux. Jamais je n'avais vu un tel spectacle d'horreur.

-Ces gens, ils sont affectés par une épidémie ? De là d'où je viens, c'est plutôt la famine ou la sécheresse qui cause les crises mais jamais avec autant d'intensité, lui confiai-je.

-C'est la Grisaille, mon enfant. Les gens de cette ville sont tous touchés par ce même mal. Tôt ou tard, ils finiront par développer une folie similaire à celle que tu as pu constater dans les rues.

-N'y a-t-il aucun moyen de l'arrêter ? m'enquis-je alors qu'un des mendiants nous apportait notre thé.

La Reine des Mendiants remercia son fidèle et but une gorgée de son thé brûlant, pesant sûrement ses mots dans le même instant. Elle me dit ensuite :

-Il y en a un. Mais cette tâche ne saurait revenir à aucune d'entre nous, notre destin n'en va pas ainsi, me dit-elle des plus énigmatique des manières. Tu ne sais peut-être pas cela puisque tu es une étrangère, ce qui, soit dit en passant, se remarque, pointa-t-elle, mais cette Cité a un cœur, vois-tu ? Il est plus réel encore qu'on ne le croie, et en ce moment, il est vicié, corrompu. Le cœur de la ville souffre et nous pouvons tous le sentir. La Grisaille n'est que la conséquence de son mal.

Je pris un certain temps à tenter de comprendre la portée des propos qu'elle me servait. Elle faisait bel et bien une personnification de la Cité en lui attribuant un cœur, mais que cela cachait-il ? Une gorgée de thé vint ponctuer ses dires.

-Quel est ce cœur ? Une source d'eau qui approvisionne la ville ? La meilleure façon d'empoisonner les gens d'une cité est de contaminer ses sources d'eau, non ?

-En effet, mais ce n'est guère cela. C'est une puissante source d'énergie, vieille comme le Temps, qui influence ainsi la Cité. Il m'est difficile de te la décrire, mais son emprise est immense et elle place quantité d'êtres sous son joug.

Je faillis cracher ma gorgée de thé. Cette information me fit réfléchir au quart de tour.

Depuis le début de ma mission, je devais chercher quelque chose qui s'apparentait à cette description. Je devais chercher dans la Cité une source potentielle de pouvoir, de destruction, et je devais à tout prix m'en emparer et à la ramener à Masyaf. Le but étant que les Templiers ne mettent jamais la main sur elle, peu importe sa forme, telle la Pomme d'Éden ramenée à Masyaf par Malik Al-Sayf, un assassin qui était désormais notre rafiq à Jérusalem, bien avant que je ne fasse mon entrée dans la Confrérie. Mon informateur de la Cité, Jamar, ayant fait ses recherches avant mon arrivée m'avait mise sur la piste de Garrett dès le premier jour, à cette fin.

Je devais vite revoir Jamar. Mais avant, je devais soutirer tout ce que je pouvais d'informations hors de cette femme.

-Et cette puissante énergie, madame, où pourrait-elle se trouver ?

-Oh, je suis peut-être celle qui sait tout, mais cela, mon enfant, je n'en sais rien. Depuis l'incident au manoir Northcrest, elle pourrait être n'importe où.

Je sentais qu'elle ne me disait pas tout. Ses lèvres étaient pincées et elle oscillait la tête à répétition de gauche à droite. Je compris que l'entretien allait vite être clos si je continuais de poser ce genre de questions. Je me tus, et ce fut alors elle qui m'en posa une :

-Dis-moi, ma chère, que viens-tu faire dans cette ville ? Comment as-tu passé le confinement de la Cité ?

Cette fois, elle était à l'offensive, son ton était un peu plus pointu. Je devais des explications à cette dame qui m'avait sauvé et cela paraissait dans sa voix. Il n'y avait rien que je ne pouvais dire, à partir du moment où j'avais divulgué le but de ma mission à Garrett, qui aurait pu me faire perdre plus d'honneur que j'en avais perdu, mais je ne pus me résoudre à lui confier la vérité. Elle m'avait tant coûté auprès du Maître Voleur que loin de moi était l'idée de rééditer ce discrédit.

Je me levai de la causeuse, en déposant le thé sur une table adjacente. La dame suivit mon mouvement avec perplexité. Je la remerciai, comme réponse, de sa grande générosité ainsi que des soins que ses mendiants m'avaient prodigués, mais que je me devais de partir au plus vite. Étonnamment, elle ne dit rien, mais inclina la tête comme si c'était entendu. Elle se leva elle aussi, assisté par un de ses hères, et alla me prendre le bras de ses doigts minces et froids.

-Bonne chance ma petite. Prend garde aux recoins obscurs de cette ville, ils sont froids et inhospitaliers. Je te souhaite de trouver ce que tu venais chercher ici, peu importe l'objet.

-Merci, madame.

Je quittai la chapelle en empruntant les escaliers de pierre qui me menèrent à Stonemarket. Ressassant les bribes de mon échange avec la reine des mendiants, je trouvai le chemin qui me mena à la grande place, où certains gardes de la Vigie menaient leur ronde. Je reconnus l'échoppe où Jamar m'avait dit de le retrouver une fois ma mission terminée. Un panonceau bigarré, noir et blanc, se balançait au-dessus de la porte et c'est à ces couleurs que je l'identifiai. Un remord immense me tordait le cœur. Jamar allait être déçu de mon échec, mais il restait mon seul espoir d'avoir une idée sur ma situation.

Je m'engouffrai par la porte, une petite sonnerie retentissant, et un humble commerçant vint me trouver aussitôt. Son échoppe, bien peinte, arborant de riches moulures à la finition des murs, traduisait le confort de son propriétaire. Jamar aurait pu trouver bien pire que cela pour y faire son bureau.

-Bonjour, puis-je vous aider ? me demanda-t-il, d'un sourire fané et d'une voix haut perchée.

- _L'oiseau noir vole à jamais_ , murmurai-je, le regardant dans les yeux.

Son expression changea aussitôt et il inclina la tête. Une jolie jeune femme, rousse, près de mon âge, descendit les escaliers qui menaient aux chambres supérieures au même moment. Elle me regarda d'une drôle de manière. Le tenancier lui fit aussitôt un signe qui la calma et à la place de son expression dubitative un sourire poli prit place. Je fis de même.

-Par ici.

Il me conduisit vers l'antichambre de sa boutique et cogna à la porte, puis il partit sans un mot. Un brin interloquée, je restai plantée là en espérant ne pas tomber dans une sorte de piège. Puis, on vint m'ouvrir. Je reconnus aussitôt Jamar, portant la tenue caractéristique de notre Ordre, la capuche baissée, laissant voir ses cheveux brun sombre, mi-longs, et ses yeux dorés. Il m'enjoignit à entrer et, une fois à l'intérieur de son cabinet, je me laissai aller à oublier mon masque d'impassibilité et je témoignai ma joie de le revoir.

- _Shaee, ma sœur, enfin !_ s'exclama-t-il, en arabe, en me prenant dans ses bras. Tu as mis tant de temps à venir, je t'ai cherché à travers la Cité, où étais-tu ?

Je serrai mon frère d'Ordre avec la même force que lui, mais je dus le lâcher lorsque mes côtes protestèrent. Il me prit à bout de bras et m'observa de son regard vif et scrutateur. Son visage se crispa au fur et à la mesure qu'il constatait les haillons que je portais, les armes que j'avais égarées et notre tenue que j'avais perdue. D'un seul regard, Jamar comprit que j'étais mal en point et me fit aussitôt asseoir.

- _Shaee, ta mission…?_

Je secouai la tête à la négative, un geste qui en disait plus long que les mots. Jamar baissa la tête, le visage à la fois traversé par la perplexité et la stupeur. Il ne comprenait pas comment j'avais pu échouer. Bien sûr qu'il ne le comprenait pas.

- _Ma sœur, tu veux dire…?_

- _Je n'ai pas pu tuer le voleur. Jamar, il n'avait pas non plus la source d'énergie comme tu le pensais. J'ai fait de mon mieux, je ne l'ai pas trouvé._

Après un certain temps passé à assimiler cette information, Jamar commença à comprendre qu'il s'était peut-être trompé dans ses pistes, ou qu'il avait hypothétiquement récolté de fausses informations, néanmoins, il déclara :

 _-Impossible_ , marmonna-t-il. _Comment peut-il ne pas l'avoir ? Shaee, je t'assure avoir été extrêmement précis dans ma récolte. Il est impossible que cet homme ne soit pas lié à l'objet de pouvoir._

- _Je suis d'accord, mais Jamar, il ne l'avait pas_ , me lamentai-je.

Son air changea et ses sourcils se froncèrent gravement. Il n'était pas de sa nature de commettre des erreurs : il alla fourrager avec verve dans ses papiers. Durant ce laps de temps je me rappelai les détails que la Reine des Mendiants avait laissé filé lors de notre échange et tranquillement je commençai à associer certains de ses dires avec des choses que j'avais vu dans l'antre du Maître Voleur. Notamment sur sa carte, étalée sur la table de bois au-dessus de laquelle j'avais pu apercevoir certaines informations. Le mot « Northcrest », ce mot était apparu à la fois sur sa carte et dans les propos de la dame.

« _La Primale_ … _Le baron Northcrest avec des disciples_ … _incapable de les retrouver_ », avais-je pu voir des notes griffonnées sur la carte.

Ainsi que :

« _C'est une puissante source d'énergie, vieille comme le Temps…Depuis l'incident du manoir Northcrest, elle pourrait être n'importe où…_ », m'avait dit la reine.

Le lien se resserrait effectivement autour de Garrett et je sentis tenir quelque chose. Cette Primale pouvait être la source d'énergie en question, mais le lien avec Northcrest, le baron ou le manoir, restait flou. Je sentais qu'il me manquait des pièces importantes, mais lesquelles ?

Mon frère d'Ordre s'assit à côté de moi sur une chaise de bois et, sur le bureau devant lui, étala des documents manuscrits. Le fruit de ses recherches. Les lisant à toute vitesse, il me récita des bribes de ses investigations :

- _J'ai passé au total deux ans à la Cité en reconnaissance, à chercher des points repères, à m'établir des bases de recherches_ , commença-t-il du ton pénétré et précis qui caractérisait sa pensée, vive et aiguisée. _Je n'ai commencé à récupérer les informations voulues que lorsqu'un certain incident est arrivé, 1 ans plus tôt. C'était la première fois que je réussissais à identifier ce dont Al Mualim, notre Maître, m'avait mandé chercher. Il y a eu une explosion étrange à un certain manoir…_

- _Le manoir Northcrest ?_ m'écriai-je.

- _Exact, Shaee_ , s'étonna Jamar.

- _Quel est le lien avec le Maître Voleur, mon frère ?_ m'enquis-je, me sentant toucher au but.

- _Il était là_ , m'informe-t-il. _Il était là durant l'explosion. Je l'ai vu. J'avais déjà des pistes antérieures par rapport au manoir Northcrest et sur la possibilité que l'objet de pouvoir s'y retrouve, j'y avais donc été pour investiguer plus longuement. Quand je suis arrivé sur place cette nuit-là, avant l'explosion, il était là, sur le toit, accompagnée d'une complice avec laquelle il se querellait._

Je dévisageai Jamar sans parler un long moment. Les liens se tissaient tranquillement dans mon cerveau.

- _Et tu penses qu'il …?_

- _Qu'il était là pour la dérober, oui. Lorsqu'il a disparu, j'ai pensé qu'il s'était enfui avec l'objet. J'ai guetté une année entière son retour, tenant notre Maître au courant, et lorsqu'il est revenu, j'ai tout de suite informé Masyaf. Pour moi, il était clair qu'il tenait toujours l'objet, mais tu viens m'annoncer le contraire et cela est perturbant…_

- _Crois-tu qu'il soit toujours sur sa piste ?_ demandai-je avec espoir.

- _Probablement, surtout si les Templiers ont eu le temps de l'approcher à ce sujet,_ grommela-t-il _. Ils lui ont sûrement déjà promis une importante somme._

- _Comment pouvons-nous être certains que les Templiers sont au courant de tout cela ? Je parle de la source de pouvoir_ , m'expliquai-je.

- _De Sablé et ses hommes étaient au courant pour la Pomme d'Éden, comment en irait-il autrement pour la relique de cette Cité ? Nos ennemis sont de fins stratèges, Shaee. Nous nous devons d'avoir une longueur d'avance sur eux et de prévoir leurs coups. C'est de cette ruse que nous tirons notre force._

J'acquiesçai en était certaine d'entendre les sonorités de la voix de Malik dans ses propos. Jamar avait été pris sous la tutelle de Malik en même temps que lorsque que je fus prise comme apprentie par Altaïr. Résultat, il était devenu un informateur doué et compétent, probablement le meilleur de notre cohorte, et moi…Une déception. Ravalant ma honte, j'observai Jamar longuement et tandis que je rassemblais mon courage pour lui avouer mon déshonneur, celui-ci déclara, me coupant net dans mon élan :

- _Ta mission n'est pas terminée. Tu as peut-être essuyé une défaite, mais tant et aussi longtemps que tu ne te retrouves pas en possession de la source, ton objectif perdure. Retrouve le voleur, Shaee, et trouve une façon de rester avec lui. S'il est toujours à la recherche de l'objet, tu ne peux le laisser filer. Je t'aiderai encore si besoin est._

Il me regarda avec une expectative recomposée. Dans ses yeux, je vis alors le moyen de restaurer mon honneur. Si je retrouvais la source, cette Primale, peut-être allais-je me retrouver lavée de ce moment de faiblesse fatal. Surtout si, en restant près du voleur, j'empêchais son contact avec les Templiers, j'étais sauvée.

 _Personne n'allait jamais savoir que Shaee, la talentueuse Assassin, le prodige de sa cohorte, avait fléchi et compromis sa Fraternité._

Je me sentis regagner espoir. Je devais retrouver Garrett rapidement, bien que la perspective de revoir cet homme m'horripilait. Avec un peu de chance, son beffroi était peut-être aussi accessible que lors de ma dernière escalade.

- _Soit_ , convins-je. _Je le retrouverai_. _Avant cela, frère, aurais-tu quoi que ce soit à m'offrir pour que je puisse me sustenter ? Voilà trois jours que je ne m'alimente que d'eau et de feuilles de thé,_ demandai-je en sentant le creux terrible dans mon estomac.

-Oh ! _Certainement, tu n'auras qu'à demander à la fille du commerçant de te servir quelque chose, il lui fera plaisir de t'aider_ , m'assura Jamar.

- _Il me semble que la Cité connaît un temps de disette, non ? Ce ne serait pas trop demander ?_

- _Crois-moi, avec ce que la Confrérie leur offre, ils ne connaissent aucunement le même sort que les autres habitants de la ville. La prime que nous leur offrons en échange de leur asile leur permet de s'approvisionner autant qu'ils en ont le besoin dans les rations. Il n'en sera rien si tu leur demande quelque chose._

J'acquiesçai, rassurée. Loin de moi était l'idée de les priver des maigres rations auxquelles ils auraient pu être tenus. J'avais négligé le fait que Mualim récompensait toujours sans compter les gens qui nous assistaient dans nos dessins. Je saluai Jamar en le remerciant de son aide, il me fit une dernière étreinte en me souhaitant la paix et la sérénité. Si seulement il pouvait savoir à quel point j'étais encore loin de ces deux choses.

Je quittai l'antichambre avec un dernier sourire pour mon frère et rejoignit le vestibule de la boutique. Le commerçant attendait derrière son bureau et lorsqu'il me vit arriver il se leva aussitôt de son fauteuil. Je lui fis un signe pour lui signifier que tout allait bien. D'un regard plein de déférence, il acquiesça et me demanda :

-Chère amie, pouvons-nous faire quoi que ce soit d'autre pour vous aujourd'hui ? fit-il de sa voix haute.

-À vrai dire, monsieur, une faim tenace me taraude. Serait-il possible de me fournir quelque chose pour que je puisse…?

-Oh ! Si ce n'est que cela… Maelia ! Descend ma chérie !

La jeune femme de tout à l'heure descendit de nouveau les marches de l'étage et, de son regard aimable, m'observa une nouvelle fois. Ses longs cheveux roux étaient relevés dans un bonnet blanc de ménagère qui semblait lui donner de l'âge, mais les taches de rousseur qui constellaient ses joues égayaient trop bien sa jeunesse, on ne pouvait donc pas se méprendre. Ses yeux marrons brillaient d'une lueur de sage espièglerie.

-Oui, père ? s'enquit-elle doucement.

-Notre amie est affamée. Pourrais-tu lui concocter quelque chose de rapide et rassasiant ?

Elle opina en souriant. Elle vint me saluer et me prit par le bras, entreprenante de la plus légère des manières. Cela me plut et je ne pus que sourire.

-Si madame de Masyaf veux bien me suivre, la cuisine est par là.

Maelia m'entraîna ainsi jusqu'à une petite et étroite cuisine où elle me fit asseoir sur une chaise, m'assurant qu'elle n'y mettrait pas bien longtemps. Je l'enjoignis à prendre le temps qu'il lui fallait.

-Tu es très gentille, je te remercie pour tout, lui dis-je avec sincérité.

Elle fit un signe de la main avec un sourire en coin pour me dire qu'il n'y avait pas lieu à de telles effusions. Elle prit une caisse en-dessous d'un comptoir et fourragea dans son contenu un bon moment.

-Alors, vous êtes à ce que Jamar m'a dit, une Assassin de talent ? me demanda-t-elle sur le ton de la conversation.

-On pourrait dire, mon frère a parfois tendance à exagérer mes capacités-

-C'est votre frère ? s'écria-t-elle.

-Oh, non, pas de sang. Mon frère d'Ordre seulement.

Elle fit un « Oh » de soulagement. Je ne compris pas vraiment pourquoi et passa rapidement outre. À vrai dire, même malgré la bonne humeur de Maelia et son hospitalité sans failles, je ne pouvais réellement songer à faire la conversation. Au sein de mes pensées, j'étais déjà en train d'échafauder mes plans : comment allais-je revenir au clocher, comment allais-je confronter le Maître Voleur ? Je ne faisais que penser et repenser à notre dernier affrontement et à sa conclusion, à la façon avec laquelle il m'avait torturé alors que j'étais pieds et poings liés. Il n'allait pas être aisé de convaincre cet homme de me laisser la vie sauve tout en lui proposant une sorte de partenariat. La perspective de cela ne m'enchantait guère moi-même, je ne pouvais qu'imaginer comment lui verrait cela.

Maelia me posa une nouvelle question que je n'entendis pas. Je songeais au regard si étrange et perturbant de Garrett, cet œil d'ébène et cet œil de jade fumant. La force avec laquelle il m'avait maîtrisé, le masque qui lui cachait le bas du visage. Ses pensées inopportunes me déstabilisèrent.

-Madame …? me demanda-t-elle de nouveau.

-Oh, excuse-moi. Appelle moi Shaee, s'il te plaît.

-Oh, Shaee, alors. Est-ce vrai que tu as affaire avec le Maître Voleur ? me demanda-t-elle cette fois en baissant le ton.

-Pardon ? fis-je, interloquée.

-Nul besoin de t'affoler, Shaee. Je le sais car j'ai entendu ta conversation avec Jamar depuis ma chambre. Oui, je comprends l'arabe, m'annonce-t-elle avant même que mes lèvres ne fissent la question. Tu peux compter sur mon mutisme, bien entendu. Cela m'intriguait, c'est tout. Que dois-tu faire avec cet homme ?

Je la jaugeai et ne vis dans son visage qu'une noble curiosité. Encore me fallait-il élucider cette curiosité.

-Tu le connais, Maelia ?

Elle referma un pot et s'adossa contre le coin du plan de travail, les bras croisés. Je la dévisageais tandis qu'elle pensait à ce qu'elle allait me confier.

-En fait, très peu. Je ne sais seulement de lui que les acolytes ne le réussissent pas. Je connaissais une fille, mon âge, qui avait eu affaire à lui, il y a un an. Depuis un accident bizarre, dans lequel il était impliqué, elle a disparu. Je n'ai plus aucunes nouvelles d'elle depuis ce temps.

-Et cette fille, tu la connaissais d'où ?

-Elle travaillait à la Maison des Fleurs, il y a longtemps. Là où j'ai moi-même travaillé quelques temps, ajouta-t-elle. On s'est connue comme ça. Un jour, elle a dû partir car elle avait assassiné un de ses clients. Après cela, elle avait rejoint le Maître Voleur, et moi, j'étais revenue à la maison. Jusqu'à l'accident, elle ne m'avait donné que très peu de ses nouvelles, par contre. Je ne saurais en dire plus à son sujet.

-Comment s'appelait-elle ? m'enquis-je, le ton bas.

-Erin.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de réaliser que le nom de cette fille se retrouvait aussi sur sa carte la dernière fois que je l'avais conptemplée. Une histoire de vieux moulin était aussi inscrite à côté de ce nom. Elle devait être importante, en dépit de ce que Maelia me disait, s'il mettait tant d'importance à la retrouver. Qu'elle ait fait partie de l'accident du manoir Northcrest s'ajoutait aussi aux grands traits de l'énigme qui s'esquissait autour de moi.

Maelia me servit un ragoût qui me rassasia fort bien. Nous discutâmes un peu, très légèrement. Je compris qu'elle avait un faible pour Jamar et qu'elle faisait tout de sorte à ce que cela devienne réciproque. Je ne pus lui souhaiter que bonne chance, gardant pour moi le triste détail que Jamar, une fois ma mission terminée, quitterait pour toujours la Cité. À moins qu'elle n'ait réussi que trop bien dans son entreprise.

Après maintes salutations, je quittai l'échoppe, en promettant à Maelia de revenir de temps en temps, pour lui raconter mes aventures. Jamar m'avait remis une dague, compte tenu que je n'avais plus mon équipement, or, il n'avait pu me fournir une nouvelle tenue. J'allais devoir me débrouiller ainsi, cependant, la tunique me procurait une certaine transparence au sein du district : les gens me croyaient mendiante et ne m'accordaient alors que très peu d'attention. J'eus alors tout le loisir, en marchant en direction du clocher du voleur, de planifier quelques stratégies.


	3. Dirty Secrets (Intro)

**Belleborne** : Je crois qu'il serait temps de faire un petit disclaimer et de citer les sources que j'utilise, non ?

Alors voici : j'utilise principalement les wikia de Thief 2014 et d'Assassin's Creed 1, ainsi que les walkthroughs des deux jeux sur YouTube pour les détails visuels, narratifs et etc. Je précise qu'ils sont en anglais, ce qui parfois peu me compliquer la tâche lorsque je veux traduire certains termes, principalement pour Thief. Je vous ménage les détails de cet authentique calvaire.

Pour la partie concernant Assassin's Creed, dont entre autres les détails des missions d'Altaïr, la vie à Masyaf, le déroulement du sypnosis, je bénéficie du livre Assassin's Creed : La Croisade Secrète, écrit par Oliver Bowden, pour m'aider (ce livre est une mine d'or d'informations précises, de détails intéressants et d'éclaircies sur la vie d'Altaïr).

Je dois alors affirmer que l'univers de Thief comme d'Assassin's Creed ne m'appartiennent pas et que le travail admirable de Bowden reste sien. Ma chaîne d'OC sont cependant miens (pour l'instant : Maelia et son père, Jamar ainsi que Shaee).

Merci aux personnes charmantes qui me supportent dans l'écriture de cette fanfiction, vous rendez toute cette expérience incroyablement enrichissante.

* * *

 _La Cité_

Il pleuvait à boire debout lorsque je fus rendue au pied du beffroi. La tunique, détrempée, serrait mon corps comme un linceul : je me sentais étouffer.

Le ciel était d'un noir inquiétant, des éclairs gris le striant au travers des nuages. La Cité, avec cette pluie, paraissait encore plus glauque qu'elle ne l'était déjà. L'atmosphère était lourde et l'air était pesant d'odeurs de fumée, de moisissure et de décomposition. Les gens que j'avais croisés dans les rues semblaient tous en proie à une toux terrible, les bronches violées par ces tenaces fétidités. J'éprouvais moi-même une certaine difficulté à respirer par moments. Je me retrouvais aussi à regretter l'air sain de Masyaf, purifié par la brume de l'Oronte par journée chaude.

Mon bercail me manquait affreusement, pour tout dire. Je regrettais les Jardins où par les après-midis je m'en allais lire les ouvrages conseillés par le Maître ainsi que l'arène en contrebas de la citadelle, dans la grande cour, où j'avais l'occasion de m'entraîner à l'épée. Les matins, aussi, passés à regarder l'aube poindre au sommet d'une des tours de la place forte. Certains matins, Altaïr venait me rejoindre. Il s'asseyait près de moi et l'on conversait jusqu'à ce que la vie urbaine reprenne son cours au village. En me rappelant ces matinées, moments précieux de paix partagés avec lui, un pincement au cœur me saisit.

N'allaient-ils jamais revenir ? Ces moments… Allais-je un jour parvenir à laver l'honneur de la Confrérie, honneur que j'avais souillé en trahissant notre Credo ?

Il n'y avait qu'un moyen de le savoir et tout dépendait de moi.

Grimper le beffroi par cette pluie battante promettait d'être un suicide si je m'y prenais mal. Les corniches ruisselantes n'allaient m'offrir aucun repos: j'allais devoir être vigilante et sure de mes gestes. Rien qui ne sortait de l'ordinaire, seulement, dans cette tunique infernale, ça n'allait pas être simple.

Je contournai le bâtiment en largeur, la tête renversée vers l'arrière, mes mains glissant sur la paroi de pierre grossièrement pavée, se préparant déjà à l'escalade. Les gouttes d'eau ruisselèrent sur mon visage tandis que je tentai de visualiser la fenêtre à laquelle Garrett avait grimpé la dernière fois. Après l'avoir vue et m'être assurée que personne ne m'épiait, je m'élançai. À mi-chemin, je failli dégringoler : une pierre tendre avait cédé sous ma main et m'avait fait défaillir. Lâchant un cri de surprise et d'effroi, je me ressaisis au dernier instant et maudis tous les saints patrons que je connaissais dans ma langue. J'achevai le reste de ma montée, terrorisée à l'idée de revivre cette mésaventure et échappai un soupir de contentement lorsque ma main s'agrippa au rebord de la fenêtre du clocher.

Mon allégresse s'envola subitement lorsque deux bras m'agrippèrent et me tirèrent sans aucune douceur dans l'enceinte du clocher. J'expirai un cri et fut violemment balancée à l'intérieur, où j'atterris en roulant sur le sol. Mes côtes m'élancèrent aussitôt et la douleur endormie me mordit cruellement lorsqu'elle s'éveilla.

-Oh… gémis-je, gisant sur le ventre.

-Tu es ahurissante, Assassin. Ne connais-tu dont aucune limite ?

Je me redressai laborieusement et observai le Maître Voleur, qui, au bord d'une colère noire, me dévisageait avec ressentiment. Son œil de jade luisait comme lorsque qu'il m'avait mise hors d'état de nuire la dernière fois. Sa capuche et son foulard noir étaient tous deux relevés et avait un carquois rempli à l'épaule. Il était paré de son armure de cuir clouté et de gantelets à lacets serrés solidement sur ses avant-bras musclés. Soit j'arrivais lorsqu'il était sur le point de quitter, soit peu de temps précédant son départ. Dans tous les cas, ma présence ne lui procurait aucun plaisir. Pas plus qu'à moi.

-Je ne viens pas pour tenter de te tuer à nouveau, sois apaisé, commençai-je, levant les mains en signe de reddition.

Il ne baissa aucunement sa garde, mais en me considérant longuement, je sentis qu'un centième de sa tension s'évanouissait. C'était suffisant pour me permettre de continuer. Ce fut lui pourtant qui parla en premier, tout en balançant son poids sur sa hanche droite et croisant les bras au niveau de sa poitrine.

-Hum. Tu n'aurais pas survécu à une troisième tentative, c'est certain, fit-il, sombre. Tu as vraiment un air de cadavre.

Il disait vrai. Des jours à ne m'alimenter que d'eau et de thé ne m'avait pas aidé. J'avais quelques ecchymoses apparentes, j'étais aussi trempée et frigorifiée par l'humidité. Je compris que je lui faisais pitié et cela m'indigna. Cela ne me rappelait que trop bien mes nombreuses années passées à la Confrérie en tant qu'Initiée. À plusieurs reprises, alors que je m'entraînais au combat avec un Assassin plus expérimenté, j'avais la sensation de leur regard posé sur moi alors que je m'écroulais, à bout de forces, pleine d'éraflures et saignant du nez. C'était toujours la même expression:

« Pauvre petite », signifiait-elle, leurs sourcils froncés contrefaisant la compassion.

Le regard que me servait le Maître Voleur en cet instant était en tous points semblable aux leurs et cela m'horripila. Je sifflai :

-J'ai passé ces derniers jours à récupérer des blessures infligées par tes mains.

-C'est plutôt court. J'ai brisé certaines de tes côtes, tordu ta mâchoire. Et ton genou, un mois au moins aurait dû suffire pour qu'il se rétablisse-, énuméra-t-il comme pour me dissuader fermement de retenter l'expérience.

Si j'avais eu à recommencer, cependant, je l'aurais fait.

-Je guéris vite par nécessité, coupai-je. Garrett, je ne suis pas ici par hasard. J'ai commis une erreur en essayant de te tuer, j'en ai payé le prix. La raison qui m'a poussé à revenir est celle-ci : nous avons un objectif commun.

Je me sentais crouler sous la honte. Admettre que j'avais fait une erreur, surtout devant cet homme que je méprisais, cet homme sarcastique et condescendant, me donnait la nausée. Il ne broncha pas mais me jugea du regard sans tenter de le cacher. Ses doigts longs et minces tambourinaient sur son bras.

-Je suis à la recherche de-

-D'une source de puissance, je sais. Ton maître t'a envoyé cherché quelque chose qui t'est inconnu. Pratique, ironisa-t-il. De plus, il t'a convaincu que je l'avais en ma possession.

Je me rappelai lui avoir cédé ces détails alors qu'il me torturait. Un inconfortable malaise me saisit.

-L'as-tu ? demandai-je, sans me démonter.

Il hocha la tête à la négative : ce simple geste m'informa qu'il était à sa recherche, confirmant les suppositions de Jamar et les miennes. Il ne donna pas suite en essayant de s'ouvrir ni à me fournir quelques autres détails sur sa propre investigation. Je décidai de l'éclairer sur ce que je savais : si un partenariat devait finir par avoir lieu, il allait falloir construire une certaine coopération.

-Je suis avertie des évènements du manoir Northcrest, Garrett. Il y a un an de cela, tu cherchais la Primale. Un accident est arrivé au manoir et la Primale disparut par après : tu es cependant toujours sur sa piste-

-Bravo, tu as trouvé ça toute seule ? fit-il, peu enchanté par la perspective d'avoir été profilé par la Confrérie.

Je ne répondis pas à cette question sans but et poursuivis sans faiblir :

-Tu es toujours sur sa piste. Et je le suis aussi. Nous pourrions envisager de travailler ensem-

-Hors de question, me coupa-t-il aussitôt, ramenant ses bras le long de son corps, indigné. Tu vas vraiment trop loin, jeune fille. Je travaille seul et dans le cas contraire certainement pas avec des meurtriers de ta trempe.

Mon sang bouillonna aussitôt qu'il acheva sa phrase. Je m'approchai de lui de deux pas, le regardant exactement dans les yeux : regard qu'il soutint. J'eus le cran d'enfoncer mon doigt dans son armure or il rata l'armature solide de peu et entra en contact avec le cuir qui lui collait à la peau, captant définitivement son attention. D'une voix hardie je grondai:

-Écoute moi bien, voleur. Si tu crois un seul instant que ces jérémiades m'enchantent, tu te trompes gravement. J'aurais encore plus de plaisir à tenter de te tuer une troisième fois cependant ce n'est pas la mission qui m'incombe et je ne le ferai pas. Je suis une Assassin, et sache que mon Credo m'interdit de m'attaquer à des innocents, aussi convaincue que je puisse être du contraire dans ton cas. Je dois retrouver la relique de cette Cité et j'y parviendrai par tous les moyens.

Garrett me considéra pendant ce qui me sembla des heures. Il avait une attention particulière pour mes yeux, couleur de cuivre incandescent. Ceux-ci devaient luire de mépris : j'étais incapable de m'en cacher. Je fis un effort extrême et tentai d'adoucir mes traits dans une expression conciliante. Il finit par sortir de cette contemplation pour concéder :

-Même si j'acceptais, commença-t-il, d'une voix modérée, je n'ai aucune idée de ce que tu vaux. À ma connaissance, tu es une piètre tueuse. Y a-t-il quelque autre talent en toi qui saurait m'être utile ?

Irritée par cette remarque, mon visage se crispa de fureur. Je rassemblai des trésors de maîtrise pour lui affirmer qu'il n'y avait rien, en matière de discrétion et de technique qui m'était inconnu. Je résumai brièvement un récit de certains de mes exploits passés, en soulignant la partie où ces exploits avaient été menés à bien. Peu convaincu, il ne sembla pencher ni en faveur de ma demande, ni en faveur de son scepticisme. J'étouffai un soupir de lassitude. Il était clair que des mots n'allaient pas le faire changer d'avis : il était bien trop terre-à-terre pour cela. Je jouai alors mon dernier coup.

-La vérité est que je suis infatigable. Si tu refuses notre coopération, ça ne me change en rien. Je serai sur ta trace, d'une manière ou d'une autre, alors c'est toi qui choisis : tu acceptes ma présence maintenant ou tu la subis dorénavant, tranchai-je.

Il soupira d'une voix rauque, se passant la main à l'arrière de son crâne.

-Ais-je vraiment jamais eu le choix...? Très bien.

* * *

 _Masyaf._

Altaïr revenait d'une chevauchée de trois jours depuis Jérusalem. Sa plus récente cible, Talal, avait été éliminée, non sans défis. Partir de Jérusalem n'avait pas été chose aisée : l'assassinat de l'esclavagiste avait alerté la ville au grand complet, rendant les gardes vigilants comme ceux-ci ne l'avaient jamais été. Cela rendit par le même fait Malik, le rafiq de Jérusalem, aussi furieux qu'un diable. Altaïr aurait beaucoup à faire avant de convaincre Malik qu'il avait changé, puisque celui-ci semblait désormais plus que jamais convaincu du contraire.

Il eut la surprise de constater le changement dans l'attitude de ses confrères lorsqu'il pénétra dans l'enceinte de la citadelle. D'un mépris manifeste, en raison de son statut de déchu, ceux-ci lui adressaient désormais un certain respect : un centième de la déférence qu'ils lui témoignaient autrefois, lorsqu'il était Maître Assassin. Les rumeurs de ses exploits étaient sûrement parvenues bien avant son arrivée. Altaïr s'en sut sensiblement satisfait.

La cour du château-fort retentissait des bruits distinctifs des Initiés en formation. Ceux-ci étaient divisés en certains groupes : au fond de l'enceinte, on pouvait les retrouver en train de peaufiner leurs capacités au tir à l'arc, de l'autre, certains s'entraînait au lancer de couteaux avec des mannequins fourrés de paille. Il y avait aussi ceux qui, dans l'arène en plein centre de la cour, se pratiquaient au combat sous la supervision critique du respecté maître d'armes, Labib. Altaïr eut une pensée pour eux, plus précisément pour sa propre apprentie, Shaee. Cela faisait quelques semaines depuis qu'elle était partie en mission dans cette contrée nébuleuse, il lui tardait en conséquence d'avoir des échos d'elle. La savoir accompagnée de Jamar, l'apprenti de Malik, le rassurait cependant quant à sa sécurité : le jeune homme avait un talent certain, au même titre qu'un fort dévouement pour sa sœur d'Ordre. Elle était ainsi bien épaulée pour cette mission.

Du moins, c'était ce dont il tentait de se convaincre.

Il traversa la bibliothèque du château. Cette bibliothèque, imposante en raison de ses massives colonnes de pierre taillée et de l'atmosphère sévère qu'elle dégageait, regorgeait de savoirs de toutes sortes et faisait pâlir d'envie les Assassins les plus érudits. Altaïr passa ensuite devant l'entrée des Jardins de la citadelle, dans lesquels il aurait souhaité flâner pendant quelques précieuses minutes de répit, puis monta le solennel escalier qui menait au bureau d'Al Mualim.

Le vieux Maître de la Confrérie, portant la tunique blanche typique des Assassins en dessous d'un long manteau noir et ayant la capuche relevée comme à son habitude, se tenait incliné au-dessus de sa table de travail aux pattes de bois ouvragé. Un long manuscrit gisait sur la surface du meuble et Al Mualim y lisait, absorbé, les mots en écriture penchée qui y étaient couchés, éclairés par la lumière naturelle qui plombait de l'immense fenêtre derrière le Maître. Sa longue barbe blanche était tiraillée par ses doigts crispés, témoignant sa concentration. Cependant, lorsqu'il entendit les pas discrets de son élève, celui-ci releva la tête de sa lecture. Son regard paraissait vif en dépit de son œil droit endommagé qui le faisait parfois dévisager les gens d'une drôle de façon. Mualim observa son élève pendant un bref instant avant de s'exclamer :

- _Ah, Altaïr, soit le bienvenu. Tu as très bien fait : trois de tes neuf cibles sont mortes, et pour cela, je t'en remercie._

Altaïr inclina la tête, un bref sourire de contentement sur les lèvres. Le Maître ajouta aussitôt, fronçant ses sourcils broussailleux :

- _Ne t'assois pas sur tes lauriers néanmoins. Il te reste encore beaucoup à faire._

- _Je suis à vos ordres, Maître_ , affirma Altaïr, docile.

Al Mualim, satisfait, poursuivi avec les informations les plus récentes qu'il avait reçu de la guerre entre le roi Richard, souverain des croisés, et Salah Al'din, rois des Sarrasins. Cette guerre qui durait déjà depuis un long moment et qui avait fait quantités de victimes.

- _Le roi Richard, imbu de sa victoire à Acre, prévoit bouger vers Jérusalem. Salah Al'din est certainement au courant de cela, puisqu'il masse son armée devant la citadelle brisée d'Arsouf._

- _Voudriez-vous que je me charge de les tuer tous les deux, alors ? Pour terminer leur guerre avant même qu'elle ne soit entamée ?_

- _Non, faire ceci résulterait à une dispersion de leurs armées, et la Terre Sainte ne pourrait supporter la soif de sang de dix mille hommes sans but. Cela prendra encore de nombreux jours avant qu'il ne se rencontrent et durant ce temps, ils ne s'affrontent pas. Tu dois te préoccuper de menaces plus importantes, Altaïr. Les hommes qui prétendent gouverner en leur absence, en l'occurrence._

- _Donnez-moi des noms, Maître, et je vous donnerai le sang de ces hommes._

- _Ainsi soit-il. Abu'l Nuqoud, l'homme le plus riche de la cité de Damas. Ensuite Majd Addin, le régent de Jérusalem, puis Guillaume de Montferrat, suzerain d'Acre,_ énuméra Mualim.

- _Quels sont leurs crimes_ ? s'enquit Altaïr.

- _L'envie, l'avarice, l'arrogance, le meurtre de milliers d'innocents. Marche parmi les gens de leur cité, tu découvriras les secrets de leurs péchés. Ces hommes sont sans nul doute des obstacles à la paix que nous recherchons._

- _Alors, ils mourront_ , conclut le jeune Assassin.

- _Une autre partie de ton équipement te revient désormais, prend-la et agis de sorte à ce qu'elle soit utilisée à de bonnes fins_ , fit le Maître en la désignant de la main. _Retourne vers Masyaf à la mort de chacun de ces hommes pour que nous puissions ensemble mieux comprendre leurs intentions_ , ordonna Al Mualim.

Une pause s'ensuivit. Le Maître se retourna et alla effleurer de ses doigts l'étendard de la Confrérie, tenu par une hampe de fer forgé haute. Il était fidèle à lui-même : secret et énigmatique. Cela n'avait guère changé depuis le temps où Altaïr était devenu Initié.

- _Oh et Altaïr, fais attention,_ reprit le Maître à l'instant où celui-ci allait ouvrir la bouche. _Tes récentes activités ont stimulé l'attention des gardes de ces cités, ils seront plus suspicieux qu'auparavant. Agis en conséquence, je te sais parfaitement capable d'y parvenir._

Altaïr acquiesça. Il s'approcha de la table du Maître et se réappropria ses gants de cuir coupés. Extrêmement pratique, la paire allait lui permettre de faire de meilleures ascensions de toutes sortes lors de ses futures missions. Il tenta ensuite de poser sa question.

- _Maître, il y a une chose que j'aimerais savoir avant de partir. Avez-vous eu des nouvelles de Shaee depuis son arrivée à la Cité ?_

Al Mualim prit un certain temps à répondre. Altaïr ne put s'empêcher de trouver cela quelque peu étrange, compte tenu de l'estime que le Maître avait pour le talent de la jeune Assassin : celui-ci devrait être plus prompt à répondre.

- _Ah, certes, Shaee y est depuis un certain temps, dit-il, d'un ton monocorde. J'attends l'arrivée du corbeau de Jamar, il ne devrait plus tarder. Ne te préoccupe pas de ton apprentie, elle vole de ses propres ailes désormais. Tu as toi-même beaucoup à faire, il sera plus avisé que tu te soucies de ta mission._

- _Entendu. Paix et sérénité, Maître._

Déçu du peu de nouvelles, Altaïr s'en fut du bureau de Mualim, perdu dans ses pensées. Il remua des doigts fébrilement, testant à la fois la souplesse de ses gants et les limites de sa paix intérieure. Le Maître avait cette façon désagréable de garder quantité d'informations importantes pour lui-même et Altaïr savait que c'était une fois de plus le cas. Le cas échéant, son mentor lui cachait quelque chose et il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir exactement quoi.

Altaïr procéda jusqu'à l'entrée de la cour et à peine sorti il fut intercepté par Labib, le maître d'armes, qui l'appela avec humeur. Celui-ci avait le visage buriné, bronzé par le soleil qui plombait en permanence. Des petites pattes-d'oie trahissait son âge, or il avait encore la charpente d'un jeune homme ainsi que la verve.

- _Altaïr ! Il semblerait que mes élèves ne savent trop peu que faire avec une lame. Peut-être saurais-tu leur montrer un peu de ton savoir-faire_ ? demanda le quinquagénaire, les poings sur les hanches.

L'Assassin réprima un soupir. Il avait compté se reposer un long moment dans ses appartements, mais il ne pouvait refuser la requête de cet homme. Il lui devait beaucoup, en tant que l'homme qui lui avait enseigné le premier à se battre, et s'ajoutait à cela le soutien indéfectible que celui-ci avait pour son apprentie. C'était la moindre des choses. Le repos attendrait.

- _Bien sûr, Labib_.

* * *

 _La Cité_

J'attendis trois jours encore avant de revoir le voleur. J'avais entre-temps pu récupérer mon équipement, dont mes armes et ma tunique d'Assassin. Cependant, celle-ci était endommagée : des accrocs altéraient les pans, l'étoffe rouge en dessous du corset de cuir foncé était déchirée, ledit corset était fendu en certains points. J'ai donc passé ces journées à la rafistoler et à récupérer autant de mes récentes blessures. Au terme de ce laps de temps, je me sentais mieux, plus fonctionnelle. Ma lame secrète était aiguisée, mon épée, acérée. Cela tombait bien : j'avais rendez-vous avec Garrett dans le quartier de Stonemarket, place du Clocher. Je devais le retrouver près de la taverne du Burrick Estropié. Un endroit hasardeux, sans aucun doute.

Le jour convenu je quittai ma cache localisée très près du clocher pour pouvoir garder un œil sur Garrett et gagnai la grande place. Celle-ci était déserte, sinon les quelques gardes de la Vigie qui patrouillaient autour. Ceux-ci étaient bruyants et s'entretenaient toujours des mêmes choses : soit ils se lançaient sur une longue et lascive description de la femme qu'ils allaient rencontrer au bordel ce soir-là, soit ils se rappelaient de saugrenus souvenirs de beuverie. Néanmoins, au moindre bruit suspect, ceux-ci se taisaient et braquaient un regard bilieux dans la direction estimée. J'évitai alors de me montrer à leur vue et parvins à trouver un chemin vers la taverne. Garrett m'avait dit d'éviter l'entrée principale et de contourner le bâtiment. J'y trouverais là une arche sous laquelle il y aurait deux lourdes portes de bois, éclairées par un luminaire suspendu. Je n'aurais qu'à l'attendre là.

Je passai sous l'enseigne de la taverne, inscrite en large lettrage doré à même un grand panneau de bois et longeai le mur de pierre jusqu'au dit point de rencontre. La description était exacte, sinon que l'endroit était humide et truffé de flaques d'eau. Il y avait aussi des petites installations en bois, des établis sur lesquels trônaient des pots en terre cuite ainsi que des caisses disséminées un peu partout dans la courte allée. Je me posai dans un coin peu éclairé et attendis l'arrivée du voleur.

Celui-ci tarda beaucoup.

Furieuse de m'être faite menée en bateau, prête à traquer le maudit voleur en travers de la Cité, je battis en retraite, réajustant ma lame près de ma taille, les coins de mes lèvres retroussés en une expression meurtrière. Et je tombai nez à nez avec le voleur en question qui fut un tantinet surpris de me voir affublée d'un tel rictus. Quant à moi, je laissai échapper une exclamation de surprise : il avait surgi de nulle part et je n'avais pu le détecter d'avance. Mon air assassin redoubla d'ardeur quand je lus dans ses yeux bicolores qu'il avait produit l'effet escompté : celui de me prendre en défaut.

-Toujours flanquée de cette robe blanche, petite ? À mon souvenir, tu te disais la maîtresse même des ombres, or tu n'affiches aucune de leurs couleurs, grinça-t-il.

Garrett me contourna, peu intéressé, frôlant mon épaule de la sienne au passage, et alla vers les portes doubles. Sa cape noire flotta un instant derrière lui et il apparut à ce moment précis pareil à une ombre. Je me rappelai alors d'une bride de notre dernière rencontre, dans laquelle je l'avais convaincu de m'accepter dans sa quête. Après avoir atteint une sorte d'entente vers la fin, alors que je m'apprêtais à repartir, il m'avait dit :

« _Ne t'attends pas à me comprendre. Ne cherche pas à m'égaler. Tu ne parviendras jamais à faire ces choses._ »

L'ombre dans ces paroles m'apparaissait telle que l'obscurité dans laquelle il venait d'être drapé. Cette vision me troubla pendant quelques secondes.

-Ce n'est pas l'habit qui fait l'Assassin, Garrett. Peu me chaut la couleur de ma tenue, tant qu'elle ne m'empêche pas de me prêter à mes activités, lui rétorquai-je, digne, en le suivant du regard.

Il échappa un petit rire moqueur et s'arrêta avant de s'engouffrer dans l'entrée. Garrett se retourna vers moi et me dévisagea d'un air sévère. Un tiraillement dans mon genou précédemment blessé m'incommoda aussitôt que ce regard se posa sur moi.

-Je ne sais pas dans quelle sorte de contrée tu opérais avant de venir ici mais dans la Cité tu apprendras vite qu'il faudra t'attirer les faveurs de l'obscurité. Cela entend que tu devras te trouver quelque chose de plus adapté. Noir, gris foncé, peu importe, mais par pitié, rien d'aussi clair.

-Grand bien me fasse, or je n'ai rien de la sorte, fis-je, ouvrant légèrement les bras. Je ne me suis pas encombrée d'une ribambelle de toilettes différentes.

Il soupira d'agacement.

-Très bien. Je vais te faire rencontrer quelqu'un, un contact d'affaires. Il aura probablement quelque chose à te proposer. Avant cela, mettons certaines choses au clair : nous ne sommes pas partenaires. Tu n'es rien de plus qu'un boulet pour moi. Je ne veux ni de tes opinions, ni de tes idées et encore moins de tes commentaires. Tu ne diriges rien, tu ne proposes rien, entendu ? Fais-toi le plus discrète possible et peut-être que cela fonctionnera. Sinon, je te promets que je me débarrasse de toi au premier moment.

Je soupirai en levant les yeux au ciel. Cet homme me prenait vraiment pour une gourde de premier ordre. De plus, je ne comprenais aucunement sa menace. Il avait eu toutes les occasions pour me supprimer : je lui en avais donné une nouvelle alors que j'étais revenue au beffroi. Quelque chose, en quelque sorte, le gardait de me tuer. Il avait beau se cacher derrière son code d'honneur, je pressentais que c'était plus que cela.

Je le rejoignis dans l'entrée, acquiesçant d'un mouvement de tête, peu contentée mais résignée. Il ne m'accorda pas plus d'attention et nous passâmes les portes. Nous descendîmes un petit corridor pentu et arrivâmes dans un grand sous-sol froid et humide, mal éclairé. À notre gauche, il y avait un petit bureau sur lequel traînait un perchoir, des feuilles libres ainsi qu'une sorte de crayon à encre. Derrière, il y avait de multiples étagères, remplies d'objets divers. À notre droite, des caisses, des coffres et des tableaux accrochés au mur.

Un homme fourrageait derrière le bureau, grommelant quelque chose d'inintelligible. Garrett me signala de rester en retrait, d'un regard peu amène. Je m'exécutai avec un roulement de yeux exaspéré, croisant les bras et m'appuyant contre une poutre dans la semi-obscurité de la pièce. Le voleur, satisfait, s'avança jusqu'à l'homme et déposa ses mains sur le bureau.

-Hmpf…satané hrmm…, chuintait une voix grave, quelque peu rauque.

-Basso, salua Garrett. Je suis prêt à rencontrer ton client.

Je fus surprise de constater le changement dans le fond de sa voix. Pour une fois, le voleur ne parlait pas comme s'il allait fracasser un crâne ou pousser quelqu'un en bas d'un édifice. Du moins, cette voix qu'il avait avec moi m'inspirait ces deux choses. Avec cet homme, il semblait vraisemblablement cordial. Basso surgit de derrière le bureau. Lorsqu'il vit Garrett, il fut à la fois soulagé et agacé.

-Ah Garrett, il était temps, nom de Dieu. Un coup pareil, il ne faut pas le laisser filer. Tu as toutes tes affaires ? Bon, parfait. Il nous attend à Black Alley, il vaut mieux y aller, je t'expliquerai les détails en chemin, somma-t-il, d'une voix que je trouvai résolument charismatique.

L'homme en question m'impressionna de par son apparence. Son visage avait une complexion déconcertante : tout était énorme. Il avait un volumineux nez aquilin, des sourcils épais comme deux pouces superposés, une large bouche aux lèvres charnues, des joues rebondies. Le contraste résidait dans ses yeux qui eux étaient petits et enfoncés sous l'arcade des sourcils. De taille forte, il avait une barbe épaisse, noire, ainsi qu'une fine moustache de même couleur. Il portait un petit chapeau, un haut-de-forme comme j'avais rarement vu, noir et plissé, en-dessous duquel il gardait des cheveux mi-longs libres. Une écharpe grisâtre était nouée autour de son cou musculeux qui cachait probablement une jeunesse guerrière. Je ne pus pas me dire que je le trouvais laid : il avait une indéniable allure, qui de concert avec son assurance ne le privait pas de charme.

Il sortit de sa poche quelques graines et les fit couler de sa main devant le perchoir avant de quitter le bureau. Il fit quelques pas mais Garrett l'arrêta. Celui-ci pivota immédiatement vers le voleur avec une interrogation peinte sur son visage. Garrett me désigna de la main. Il sembla hésiter sur la façon de présenter la situation, or il finit par dire ceci, directement :

-Basso, je te présente Shaee. C'est la femme qui a tenté de me tuer.

Je sortis de l'ombre, bien que je n'en ai eu nulle envie. Le visage neutre, j'observai avec appréhension Basso et Garrett qui me dévisageaient tous deux. Garrett avec son expression renfrognée, Basso avec curiosité. Au dernier moment, alors que je pensais que celui-ci allait éclater de rage ou de hargne envers moi pour avoir tenté d'assassiner son agent, il finit par dire avec un air salace :

-C'est l'ange de la mort qu'ils t'ont envoyé, sale veinard, tu as oublié de me mentionner ça, chuchota-t-il à l'intention de Garrett qui en fut médusé. Enchanté mademoiselle, lança-t-il par après, sans rancunes j'espère ? Notre Garrett a parfois un sale caractère, mais j'en déduis que ça ne vous a pas chassé pour autant.

Il partit d'un rire jaune. Sur mes gardes, je ne sus trop quoi faire. Je préférai énoncer clairement mes intentions :

-Sans rancunes. Je ne cherche pas à troubler les activités de votre agent, cependant nous avons tous les deux un but en commun. Je me dois de l'accompagner dans ses futures missions car-

-Oui, bon, ça, ma petite dame, c'est entre vous deux. Juste savoir que vous n'allez pas encore essayer de saboter son petit minois me suffit. D'ailleurs, j'en conclus que s'il ne s'est pas débarrassé de vous c'est pour une bonne raison. Je le connais assez. Ce qui est sûr c'est que vous ne serez pas trop de deux pour ce qu'il y aura à faire, conclut-il.

Je fus quelque peu soulagée. Un regard vers Garrett suffit pour comprendre qu'il aurait apprécié que son ami s'oppose à notre collaboration et qu'il était déçu de n'avoir pu bénéficier de son support. J'en fus piquée et lui adressa un regard narquois, bien décidée à lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce plus tard. Il m'ignora superbement et s'adressa à Basso, peu amène :

-Bon, cela fait, je me demandais si tu avais peut-être quelque chose à lui proposer, sa tenue est un peu trop voyante. Ne te reste-il pas quelques vêtements de…? Elle a à peu près la même carnation qu'elle.

-Oh, maintenant que tu le mentionne, je comprends le problème, fit Basso, approbateur. Suivez-moi, demoiselle. Votre peau fait un contraste accrocheur avec tout ce blanc.

Il me signifia du doigt de m'approcher tandis qu'il allait chercher dans une caisse plus loin et je le rejoignis, passant devant le voleur qui croisa les bras en me coulant un regard en coin acide.

Je fus irritée par son attitude. Il était évident que rien de ceci ne lui plaisait, mais il ne saisissait pas à quel point sa situation était plus facile que la mienne. S'obstiner à travailler seul et se cramponner à ce désir était une chose, mais devoir se pervertir en voleuse pour le bien d'une mission, au détriment de son honneur, en était une autre. Garrett n'avait aucune idée de l'enjeu, de l'importance de la Primale comme de la menace des Templiers. Toutes ces choses lui étaient inconnues, encore moins lui faisait-il envie de les connaître, tandis que moi j'étais prête à sacrifier ma vie…

Il n'avait aucune idée qu'en me contraignant à le suivre, j'allais éveiller des aspects de ma propre nature, des aspects en dormance depuis des années et qui n'auraient plus jamais dus être suscités. Des aspects que je n'aurais jamais voulu revoir.


End file.
